Siempre hay Esperanza
by Menelwen
Summary: Luego de la batalla de los Campos de Pelennor y antes de la última en la Puerta Negra, Éomer cuida a su hermana en las Casas de Curación. Allí encontrará a una persona que ha experimentado la guerra de forma diferente, pero no por ello le ha sido más sencillo. Éomer/Lothíriel. One Shot.


**Disclaimer**: La Tierra Media y todos los personajes aquí mencionados y le pertenecen al Profesor Tolkien.

**Nota:** Yo sólo intenté imaginarme cómo se conoció la pareja que posteriormente gobernaría Rohan, cuestión que el profesor sólo menciona en los apéndices de ESDLA sin dar mayores detalles. Intenté ser lo más fiel posible a los sucesos que describe Tolkien en donde situé la historia. Espero sea de su agrado y me den su sincera opinión, ya que es mi primer fic.

EDITADO: 13/02/2016 (ya saben al ser mi primer fic tenía muchos errores de redacción, intenté pulirlo)

* * *

Había sido un día repleto de emociones intensas…la muerte. La muerte se había llevado al rey de la Marca, al que amaba como un padre, al hombre que siempre vio como un ejemplo. Un alto señor que parecía indemne a la muerte cabalgando en los Campos de Pelennor. Verlo ahí, entre los cientos caídos que había dejado la batalla le produjo una sensación de vacío en el estómago. El hombre antes de encontrar descanso eterno, pronunció sus últimas palabras, lo proclamó como el nuevo rey y le pidió que lo despidiera de Éowyn (ignorante de que ella yacía herida a su lado).

Éomer sólo quería despertar de un amargo sueño, sin embargo en el fondo sabía que todo era real, agrio y triste. Todavía más cuando se enteró que su hermana estaba ahí inerte. Era como si una sombra llena de malicia la hubiese consumido por dentro. De inmediato pensó lo peor. La abrazó preguntándose ¿por qué? ¿Por qué la dama blanca de Rohan estaba ahí sin vida? Éomer se sintió solo en el mundo. Ya le habían quitado todo, todo, hasta el miedo a la muerte.

Así, en medio de la batalla, se irguió como un alto guerrero de los días antiguos y combatió fervientemente. Mas la esperanza volvía a los corazones de los hombres, pues Aragorn regresaba de los senderos de los muertos y se desplegaba el estandarte del árbol blanco, símbolo de Elendil. El rey de Gondor retornaba, y con él y sus refuerzos la batalla de los campos de Pelennor fue ganada. No obstante, todos creían que esa victoria era algo temporal, el enemigo preparaba sus fuerzas para el golpe final.

Con el sabor más agrio que jamás le había dado una victoria, Éomer subió como derrotado por los niveles de Minas Tirith, hasta que finalmente el príncipe Imrahil de Dol Amroth le dio la noticia de que su hermana aún vivía.

Vislumbrando la luz en medio de la oscuridad, Éomer llegó a las Casas de Curación con una extraña felicidad. Allí, las manos de Aragorn junto a la ayuda de las Athelas, intentaban sanar la maligna sombra que había dejado el rey brujo en la dama blanca de la Marca. De esta forma, Éowyn abrió brevemente los ojos, débil, pero viva.

Éomer se quedó en todo momento con su hermana. A su alrededor los curadores iban y venían apresurados de un lado para otro, con todo tipo de vendas, ungüentos, ropas y artefactos. Mientras sostenía la delgada mano de Éowyn, ahora dormida, pensó brevemente en la importancia de aquellos hombres y mujeres instruidos en las artes de la sanación.

Absorto por una frágil calma, algo tocó su hombro.

Mi señor —dijo una suave y femenina voz—, puedo cuidar de ella por un tiempo si desea descansar.

Éomer se dio la vuelta y vio la figura de una mujer esbelta, a pesar de llevar el uniforme que llevaban todos los curadores, parecía diferente, unos ojos grises lo contemplaban.

Al ver que el hombre no respondía, la mujer declaró:

—Prometo cuidarla bien.

Sin pensarlo Éomer dijo tajantemente:

—Es lo único que me queda en el mundo, quiero estar aquí para cuando vuelva nuevamente a abrir los ojos y pregunte qué ha pasado.—Hubo sin querer un poco de dureza en sus palabras, aunque no fue intencional y en el mismo momento que terminó de pronunciarlas se dio cuenta que había hablado más severo de lo habitual. Pensó en disculparse pero la curadora se adelantó.

—Lo siento, no es que quisiese alejarlo de ella, sólo lo noto cansado y veo que, al parecer, volvió de la batalla. Tal vez desea descansar el cuerpo y tomar algo de comer. A fin de cuentas no sabemos cuándo el innombrable volverá a descargar su furia con Gondor y los pueblos libres —expuso la joven.

En ese momento otra curadora, una mujer mayor, Ioreth, quien estaba a cargo del lugar y pasaba por allí, se acercó y dijo:

—Mi señor, no se preocupe, en las manos de la princesa su hermana estará bien. Lleva años aprendiendo y practicando el arte de la sanación.—Y sin decir más se marchó apresurada por las cortinas y biombos que dividían la sala principal de tratamiento.

La otra figura femenina miró al suelo y sin decir palabra, lentamente, se dio la vuelta para marcharse, sin embargo fue alcanzada por la voz del ahora señor de la Marca.

—¿Princesa? —preguntó Éomer sorprendido. La verdad es que no sabía con grandes detalles sobre la realeza de Gondor. De inmediato pensó en su reciente y buen amigo, el Príncipe Imrahil y creyó que tal vez esta joven tenía que ver algo con él.

—¿Una princesa en medio de la desesperación y la sangre? —pronunció pensando en voz alta.

La joven dobló el cuello hacia atrás mirándolo con cautela, para luego darse vuelta completamente en dirección a él.

—Pues no sé si verlo de esa forma, sólo trato de reconfortar el dolor de quienes sufren en medio de este terrible caos ¿Por qué las mujeres debemos quedarnos a esperar sin hacer nada útil? ¿Por qué no puedo ayudar a mi pueblo de esta forma, mientras veo que mi padre y hermanos van a luchar? Yo no domino el arte de la guerra ni la espada. Ella, esta noble señora de la Marca, desafió las reglas y sus hazañas serán recordadas en las canciones si es que la sombra es derrotada. Admiro su valor y entereza, porque sé que el amor que siente por quienes ama fue más fuerte que el miedo. Por mi parte, la única forma de desafiar las reglas fue quedándome aquí, tratando de aliviar los daños físicos de quienes vuelven de los horrores del campo de batalla. Hace algunos años atrás, decidí salir de las paredes de un palacio frente al mar ¿a quién podía serle útil ahí? Incluso con Gondor sin conflictos aparentes, convencí que el señor de Dol Amroth dejara a su única hija en las Casas de Curación por largas temporadas para, por ahora, quedarse ahora en tiempos de guerra. En las horas más oscuras que en siglos ha tenido Gondor y la raza de los hombres. Disculpe, creo que me extendí demasiado.—La mujer cerró los ojos y se colocó una mano en la frente, había hablado casi sin detenerse, como diciendo algo que se encontraba atrapado dentro de ella y necesitaba salir y manifestarse.

—Pues es una labor que no deja de ser menor a la de un guerrero en el campo de batalla. Conozco a tu padre, debe amarte, respetarte y confiar mucho en ti para consentir tu ferviente voluntad de estar acá a pesar del peligro. Por cierto mi señora ¿Cuál es su nombre? —dijo Éomer.

—Lothíriel —anunció la mujer, cuidando de no dar aires de grandeza inclinando el mentón ligeramente hacia abajo.

—Creo que todo lo que visto hoy me ha hecho olvidarme de mis modales, lamento no haberme presentado antes.

Éomer iba a decir algo pero justo en ese momento Lothíriel también articuló palabra, entonces ambos callaron súbitamente.

—Por favor, hable usted —dijo el rubio guerrero, sin dejar de sostener y acariciar la mano de su hermana.

—Iba a preguntarle su nombre, veo por su apariencia y la de su hermana que proviene de Rohan —declaró Lothíriel.

Éomer se había quitado su armadura y sólo estaba con sus pantalones de montar, sus botas y una camisa de lino blanca. A Lothíriel sólo le habían mencionado que la mujer que yacía gravemente herida por la sombra provenía de Rohan y había desafiado al rey brujo teniendo éxito, pero dejando su propia vida pendiendo de un hilo. Sin embargo, parecía haber salido de su extrema gravedad gracias a las sanadoras manos del que parecía ser el rey, Aragorn apodado también como Elessar. Que después de tanto tiempo había vuelto a Gondor, cuestión que todos comentaban en cada nivel y rincón de la ciudadela.

Ante la pregunta, Éomer recordó las últimas palabras de Théoden. Verdad que ahora se convertiría en rey (de hecho se suponía que ya lo era), tal vez durara muy poco si es que la oscuridad terminaba por devorar al mundo dentro de poco. Se preguntó a si mismo ¿Quién era él?, tantas cosas habían pasado en tan poco tiempo que sólo ahora se tomó un momento para digerirlo. No había pasado ni siquiera un día y se sentía cambiado, la muerte del rey de la Marca, el gran susto de pensar que su hermana había partido con él, sus camaradas caídos, todo eso lo había hecho experimentar fuertes emociones en sólo unas horas. De esta forma, concentrado en sus propias divagaciones y con la mirada perdida en el lecho de Éowyn, Lothíriel preguntó:

—¿Mi señor se encuentra bien?

—Sí —confirmó el hombre asintiendo con la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos como despertando—, es sólo que me siento un poco confundido. Soy Éomer hijo de Éomund y ella es mi hermana Éowyn —dudó un momento antes de continuar, mientras la mujer lo miraba atentamente. Apretó los labios por un instante antes de seguir hablando—. Supongo que ahora también soberano de la Marca.—Esa última frase la pronunció como si se lo hubiese preguntado a sí mismo. Con el ceño fruncido miró el suelo y trató de convencerse de ello.

La mujer abrió aún más sus grandes ojos, decorados con largas pestañas.

—Mi señor, disculpe si no lo traté como es debido —mencionó Lothíriel con tono de preocupación y sorpresa y luego de eso hizo una reverencia.

—No por favor, no se moleste, creo que ni yo mismo me siento rey. Mi tío murió hoy en la batalla y creo que desearía que no hubiese partido, no sólo por el profundo amor que siento por él, sino también porque se suponía que no iba a ser yo el próximo rey. Mi primo murió hace unos meses y desde ese momento me convertí en el primer y único heredero al trono, traté de interiorizar la idea, pero contaba con aprender por algunos años más de mi predecesor, que en realidad era como mi padre, mas todo sucedió tan de prisa. La guerra no dejó respiro, y ahora en medio del caos me doy cuenta de que soy o continuaré siendo rey, si es que las fuerzas de Mordor llegan al fin a caer. Sin embargo, la esperanza es poca —terminó su relato recordando el devastado paisaje de los campos de Pelennor.

—Siempre hay esperanza —afirmó la voz femenina, con los ojos brillantes y sinceros. Entonces Éowyn suspiró entre sueños, su hermano se dirigió a ella y le acarició la sien.

La curadora miró la escena con ternura. Pero luego recordó a otro de los pacientes graves atacados por uno de los espectros, no era cualquier paciente, su primo Faramir también había sido víctima de semejante mal. De esta manera la expresión de su rostro cambió del cielo a la tierra.

—Me retiro, vendré en un rato por si necesita alguna cosa —avisó en voz baja y apresurada desviando la mirada hacia un costado.

Éomer asintió contemplándola y se preguntó qué era lo que había provocado, de un momento a otro, que los ojos de la mujer estuviesen a punto de derramar lágrimas. Observó su silueta alejándose y dirigiéndose a las escaleras donde había otra sala de tratamientos. Miró a su hermana, pensando que en realidad siempre había esperanza. Pues, la dama blanca de Edoras sobrevivió al ataque del líder de los espectros y lo había derrotado junto a la ayuda de un mediano. Quién lo iba a pensar, una mujer y un hobbit derribando una poderosa y maligna fuerza sobrenatural. Si eso era posible ¿por qué no podrían los hombres de los pueblos libres derrotar al gran mal que se cernía sobre la Tierra Media? Aunque el panorama parecía tan negro y desolador.

Al cabo de unas horas, entrada la noche, la conocida voz melodiosa se dirigió a él. Quien miraba con una suave sonrisa el rostro de la mujer inconsciente.

—Pensé que tendría apetito, le traje pan junto con un poco de caldo, si desea servirse más, por favor avíseme. ¿Éowyn, cómo sigue? —Dejó la bandeja en una pequeña mesa junto al _rohir_ y se acercó a la pálida mujer de cabellos dorados, tocándole suavemente la frente dijo:

—Su temperatura comienza a normalizarse, mejorará, lo presiento.—Éomer vio que la princesa sonreía de forma autentica ¿Desde hace cuánto que no veía una sonrisa así, irradiada tan espontáneamente? Sin embargo, además notaba en ese rostro la marca reciente de un sendero de las lágrimas. Parecía una imagen contradictoria, pero la sonrisa de la mujer realmente le pareció muy autentica.

—Mi señora, ¿le sucedió algo? veo por su rostro que antes algo le ocurrió. Disculpe mi intromisión, sólo si es que puede saberse, de lo contrario olvide mi pregunta —dijo con Éomer con voz preocupada y cautelosa. La curadora se sorprendió.

—No fue mi intensión preocuparle, lo siento, lo siento mucho —se disculpaba mientas se pasaba, avergonzada, los dedos por el rostro.

—Sólo era el susto, verá… mi primo está grave. Tal como su hermana, fue atacado por un poder sobrenatural y lleno de maldad. El señor Elessar aplicó sus manos sanadoras en él, pero contrario a su Éowyn, su fiebre demoró más en bajar —Lothíriel se detuvo, tragó saliva y miró al techo—. Además, será duro cuando sepa que su propio padre trató de llevárselo a la muerte en vez de tratar de salvarlo. Faramir es un hombre noble, noble de dentro, es una buena persona y creo que además, ningún hijo y menos él merece ser tratado así por un padre que supuestamente debe amarte y respetarte como yo creía lo hacía el Senescal, mi tío. Últimamente parecía muy cambiado y actuaba como si fuese otra persona, no obstante siempre fue un poco extraño. Como consecuencia, la locura lo embriagó y se lo llevó de este mundo, un final terrible y poco digno de un hombre como él. Pero Faramir vive, Ioreth en persona está cuidándolo, además Mithrandir ha ido a visitarlo.

—Sí, también Gandalf hace poco rato ha pasado nuevamente por acá. Lamento lo ocurrido con Denethor, Gandalf nos contó lo sucedido a mí y a tu padre cuando llegamos hasta acá. Tranquila, tu primo mejorará—afirmó el nuevo soberano de Rohan mascando un trozo de pan gustosamente.

—Sí, lo sé, ahora estoy más tranquila lamento haberlo preocupado.

—No te avergüences todos estamos pasando por momentos amargos, a veces hace bien no guardarse dentro los temores y la tristeza —aconsejó el hombre con una leve sonrisa, reflexionando sobre sus propias palabras.

La muchacha, tímidamente, se sentó al lado de la banca de madera donde se encontraba Éomer.

—No sé por qué me sincere así con usted si recién lo conozco, supongo que siento alguna clase de empatía con el dolor que ha padecido. Han llegado muchos heridos hoy, admito que nunca había tenido un día tan ajetreado como curadora, pero a esta hora ya casi hemos terminado de atender a los heridos más graves. Y le confieso que lo que no sé qué haremos si llega en los próximos días una cantidad de heridos igual que la de hoy, puede que los suministros no den abasto. Por cierto, supongo que debo hacerme más resistente, hoy he visto heridas que jamás había visto y he sentido la desesperación de hombres mutilados y moribundos — habló más para sí misma que para él.

En un impulso, Éomer sintió deseos de transmitirle apoyo y colocó una de sus manos en el oscuro cabello de la mujer, que estaba recogido por trenzas en la base de la cabeza y que concluía hacia un lado en una coleta.

—Debes sentirte orgullosa, curar a los heridos es tal vez una tarea más difícil que infligir llagas. En el campo de batalla todo es apresurado y adrenalínico. Si bien hoy luchamos con orcos, uruk hai y otras bestias del ejército de Mordor, también habían hombres de pueblos del Este. En esos momentos te puede costar la vida interrumpir tu concentración preguntarte quienes son, de donde realmente provienen, qué temores, angustias y esperanzas los han traído hasta esas circunstancias. Tal vez, después de todo, no somos tan distintos con algunos de nuestros oponentes. Pero tú, tu tal vez si te preguntas esas cosas en tu labor, cuando los sentimientos de quienes sufren muchas veces están al descubierto, creo que debe ser difícil no pensar en aquello. Bueno, de hecho yo mismo luego de la batalla me pregunto algunas veces quienes habrán sido verdaderamente esos hombres con los cuales combatimos. Mas ya no me queda nada por hacer, no puedo lamentarme, era mi vida o la de ellos, la vida de inocentes o la de ellos, las circunstancias del destino terminaron haciéndonos enemigos. En cambio tú puedes sanar el cuerpo de quienes se vieron afectados en los embates de la guerra, rivalizar con la muerte, la última lucha y tal vez la más noble —finalizó Éomer con voz serena.

Lothíriel se dio la vuelta y con una extraña sensación miró al hombre a los ojos, sintiéndose regocijada por las palabras del _rohir_ que continuaba apoyando una mano en su cabello, más la angustia no la abandonó por completo.

—Hay heridas que no pueden curarse porque se necesita de una gran fortaleza interior, del apoyo de quienes amas. Muchos de ellos están prácticamente solos en el mundo o con la incertidumbre de qué será de sus familias. La confianza de terminar con esta horrible guerra es tan pequeña en los corazones de los hombres, pese a eso no está ausente del todo. Hoy un hombre ha replegado su estandarte con el árbol blanco, sus manos han sacado del borde de la muerte a varios heridos graves. Se dice que las manos del rey son sanadoras y él ha demostrado ser el auténtico soberano de este país, heredero de una larga estirpe de reyes que desapareció de Gondor hace siglos. Las pocas esperanzas de este pueblo se depositan en él y no nos queda más que confiar.

Éomer retiró su mano del suave cabello oscuro y le dijo:

—Mi señora, debe descansar, aunque sea por unas horas.

—No, en la hora más amarga no puedo retirarme. A pesar de todo descanse bien ayer, puedo quedarme aquí toda la noche sin problemas. De todas formas, no podría dormir pensando en todo lo que ha ocurrido —señaló la curadora.

Y diciendo esto, sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica una botella de vidrio tapada con un corcho, contenía lo que parecía ser un líquido medicinal de tono amarillento. Se levantó de la banca y con cuidado se inclinó al lado de la cama de Éowyn, examinando el ritmo de su respiración, tomó con delicadeza su cabeza por la nuca levantándola unos centímetros de la almohada.

—Es un preparado para que no se deshidrate y pueda recuperar progresivamente las fuerzas. Contiene una serie de hierbas medicinales muy efectivas para pacientes en proceso de recuperación.

De esta forma, la mujer le suministró cuidadosa y lentamente un poco del líquido a Éowyn.

—Le dejaré esta botella. Cada una hora y media dele de beber un poco, no más de lo que se consideraría un sorbo de agua.

Una vez que dejó con precaución la cabeza de la valiente _rohir_ sobre la almohada, le pasó el frasco a Éomer y luego juntó sus largos dedos femeninos sobre su regazo, mirando con el rostro tranquilo en dirección a la pálida dama.

—Si todo está bien iré a ver a otros heridos. Le pediré a alguien que pase en un rato a retirar la bandeja y pueda traerle más alimento si lo desea.

Se inclinó hacia adelante a modo de reverencia y se dispuso a ir en ayuda de otros que necesitaran de sus habilidades.

—Muchas gracias por sus cuidados mi Señora —precisó Éomer con profundo respeto.

Y luego, con lo que parecía ser el esbozo una sonrisa, el hombre miró a Éowyn, parecía sumida en un profundo sueño, no podría haber dicho si era tranquilo o no, pero por lo menos vio como lentamente el color le volvía a las mejillas. Así, perdido en el brillo de las velas que iluminaban el lugar, pensó en Lothíriel. Habría sido fácil para cualquier noble señora quedarse encerrada en su palacio custodiada por centinelas, pero ella no parecía ser tan predecible y se sintió complacido en haber conocido a tal joven mujer, quien no era indiferente al dolor de su pueblo. Mientras pasó la noche, continuó velando el sueño de su hermana.

Amanecía en Minas Tirith y reinaba el silencio. El oscuro cielo que hace una semana se había apoderado del firmamento de la ciudad, parecía comenzar a retirarse paulatinamente dando paso a una tímida luz solar.

En las casas de curación aún permanecía un _rohir_ junto a la cama de una dormida dama.

En esos momentos Imrahil de Dol Amorth entraba a las instalaciones ubicadas en el sexto círculo de la ciudadela, quien tranquilamente caminó hasta el hombre de cabellos dorados. Colocándose frente a él le habló diciendo:

—Mi buen amigo siento interrumpir tu vigilia. El señor Aragorn requiere de tu presencia en el consejo de guerra que se desarrollará dentro de una media hora, es indispensable que acudas.

—Estaré allí en breve, pero antes le daré los últimos cuidados a mi hermana y me despediré de ella aunque esté dormida.

Imrahil asintió y se dio media vuelta, no alcanzó a dar un paso porque entonces se escuchó emocionado susurro:

— ¡Padre!... Erchirion, Amrothos y Elphir acaban de irse, vinieron a despedirse —avisó terminando la frase con un tono notoriamente entristecido. El príncipe se dio la vuelta y miró a su hija.

—Sé que tus hermanos han venido querida, pensaba en buscarte luego de darle un recado a mi buen amigo. Por cierto, ¿ya se conocen?

—Sí, aunque la instancia de nuestro encuentro no fue la más afortunada en medio del mal que envolvía a la dama Éowyn. He hecho lo posible por ayudarle.

Entonces Éomer asintió en un gesto de aprobación hacia su compañero de armas.

—Bien, mi estimado camarada me retiro, en breve estaré abajo en el consejo. Pero antes, Lothíriel, por favor acompáñame al balcón.

Antes de seguir a su padre la mujer se inclinó brevemente ante el hombre de la Marca.

Padre e hija caminaron hasta el balcón que daba a un jardín interior de las Casas de Curación. Ella sabía que era una despedida, más intentaba convencerse a sí misma que volvería a verlo a él y a sus hermanos mientras el temor intentaba apoderarse de su corazón.

—Querida, debo marchar a la batalla. No te prometeré que volveré sano y salvo porque eso nadie puede asegurarlo. No obstante, te prometo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo para garantizar la libertad de nuestra gente y así ojalá traer una nueva era de luz en donde puedas reír nuevamente. Hija, quiero que seas feliz, aunque ya advierto en tus ojos el reflejo del sufrimiento de estos últimos días. Te pido que confíes en mí y en nuestro rey, que finalmente ha vuelto. No es casualidad que justo ahora, en los momentos más amargos de Gondor haya retornado luego de centurias.

Por último, la estrechó entre sus brazos mientras ella correspondía a su abrazo cerrando los ojos, de los que no brotaban lágrimas pues consideraba ya no le quedaban. Más, sentía un profundo nudo en la garganta. Imrahil la sostuvo de frente por los hombros.

—Nos volveremos a encontrar, ya sea aquí o en las estancias de Mandos. Mi bendición siempre estará contigo hija mía, confía en los deseos de libertad de los hombres y en tu familia.

Imrahil se dispuso a retirarse besando la frente de la princesa de Dol Amroth, para luego antes de voltearse mirarla intensamente sosteniendo su rostro con las manos, como queriendo recordarlo con detalle. La joven estaba estupefacta.

Su padre se fue caminando sin mirar atrás, mientras Lothíriel seguía como congelada. En ese momento decidió que intentaría confiar con todas sus fuerzas, desafiando dentro de sí al miedo que imponían las fuerzas del señor oscuro.

Éomer acariciaba el rostro de su hermana, susurrando lo que parecían ser palabras de despedida. Justamente de esa forma lo vio Lothíriel, quien se encaminaba de vuelta por el edificio. El hombre se enderezó y le indicó con un gesto que se acercara. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente le dijo:

—Mi señora debo irme, le encargo por favor a Éowyn, aunque ya hablé con el mayoral de las Casas de Curación. No le pido que esté en todo momento con ella, ya que lentamente parece estar recuperándose bien, por lo menos físicamente. Y es como si dentro de unas horas fuese a volverle la consciencia. Por favor, después de que ella despierte descanse, aunque sea lo mínimo, puede que pronto muchos necesitemos de sus habilidades.

—No se preocupe mi señor, estaré con ella hasta que despierte. Descansaré si es que me lo permite la cabeza, prometo intentarlo. Cuando lo haga le diré a un curador de confianza que a ratos siga vigilándola.

Entonces los dos se miraron sin decir palabra, como hablando a través de sus ojos. Lothíriel pensaba en que ese hombre que había conocido en medio de horas amargas, debía ser un fiero guerrero pero a la vez alguien de buenos sentimientos. Sin duda sería un gran rey, algo en él le transmitió seguridad y la expresión que denotaba el _rohir_ le produjo un cosquilleo en el abdomen.

Por su parte, Éomer percibía en esa frágil princesa-curadora una batalla interior entre el miedo y la confianza. Le pareció que en el brillo de sus ojos se dejaba reflejar la fuerza de un delgado junco que se enfrenta al viento y al mismo tiempo lucha por mantenerse firme. Admirado por la silenciosa lucha de la mujer le tomó la mano, que sintió temblaba ligeramente, y la estrechó con la suya intentando transmitirle apoyo. Después, de forma muy breve, le acaricio una mejilla para en seguida mirarla nuevamente inclinando el mentón, se dio la vuelta y salió de las instalaciones de las Casas de Curación.

Lothíriel vio su figura alejarse, tragó saliva y abrió levemente la boca como sorprendida. Se sentó al lado de Éowyn, en seguida recordó la guerra y se imaginó a ese noble señor marchando a la batalla, deseo profundamente verlo volver junto a sus demás seres queridos. Cerró los ojos y encomendó en su interior una plegaria a los Valar. Él le pareció un hombre con el que podía sincerarse sin miedos, algo que nunca le había ocurrido con un desconocido.

Éomer cabalgó a la guerra. Luego de un par de días se encontró frente a la puerta negra de Mordor, tal vez esa sería la última gran batalla de la era, debían vencer o morir. A pesar de tratarse de una locura: enfrentar a las fuerzas del señor oscuro con tal mínima cantidad de hombres, sintió ansias por averiguar lo que le deparaba el destino. Así, repentinamente, algo le dijo que si lograba sobrevivir intentaría conocer más a esa joven mujer. Ya que después todo, por muy adversas que sean las circunstancias, siempre hay esperanza.

* * *

**Comentario**: Si llegaron hasta acá, ¡muchas gracias! Diez años leyendo fanfictions y recién ahora tengo el valor de escribir algo medianamente decente (o eso creo yo), sobre mi pareja favorita del universo Tolkiano. Creo que el fandom en español necesita más fics sobre Éomer/Lothíriel (¡anímense!). Quise intentar reflejar las dudas y angustias que se apoderan de quienes viven cuando se enfrentan a la guerra, ya sea peleando en el frente como después, cuando las vidas dependen de quienes curan. Así como que la esperanza nunca muere por más terrible que sea la situación. Me tomé la libertad de narrar al principio hechos que Tolkien ya describe (antes de que entrara a las Casas de Curación) pero me concentré en agregar lo que imaginé había sentido interiormente Éomer, como una forma de agregarle sustancia y contexto al fic.

Agradecería montones su opinión, y de nuevo muchas gracias por leer.

¡Saludos desde Chile!


End file.
